In the Land of Dreams
by Akarichii
Summary: She'd always gotten strange dreams from time to time, vivvid adventures that blurred the lines between fantasy and reality. However in the end she was sure they were just dreams, for she would wake up with out fail each time. ( otoharu centric. inspired by the nutcracker ballet )
1. I

Once they were outside her door Haruka leaned up, placing a kiss on Otoya's cheek. "Thank you for coming with me tonight. It was lots of fun." She smiled with the thanks. It really had been fun going out to see the Nutcracker ballet with him, Haruka had worried that he would be a little bored with it. Neither of them had ever been before though, which is probably why they did have so much fun.

Reluctant as always she stepped back from the red head, turning to her door and opening it so that she could enter her room. Pausing she looked back over her shoulder her smile still there for him, "Goodnight Otoya." Only when he replied with his own good night did she slip into her room, closing the door behind her softly before preparing for bed.

-《 trust my dream 》-

The young woman woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, and not quite sure why. She just seemed to be, quite simply, awake. Rather than staying in bed though she pushed off the covers and sat up, putting her feet onto the floor where she then put on slippers before standing.

Which was funny because she didn't have slippers, usually going about her room in her socks, and her nightclothes changed from her usual pajama to a white nightgown with a pink ribbon around the collar that she didn't own either.

Not that these unusual thing stopped her, Haruka soon going to her door, and slipping out of her room. Down the halls she went, stopping occasionally to make sure there was no one who would scold her for being awake at such a late hour, heading for the commons. One might have thought that she was going there so that she could play piano for awhile until she was ready to sleep again.

That wasn't the case though, not tonight. Haruka has this feeling that something was going to happen. Something that she shouldn't miss, couldn't miss.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Haruka paused, blinking at the large decorated tree in the room before smiling and running over to it. It was lovely and grand, decorated in red and gold with hints of sparkling silver, making the composer's face light with wonder having never seen anything quite like it before.

Beneath the tree was no different as the floor around it was covered in more presents than she could count. There was one in particular that caught her eye, a long white box with a red ribbon that had a tag with her name written in pretty cursive.

Surely… It wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

Haruka hurried closer, though still checking to make sure no one was around to scold her, to the tree hoping to see what was in that box for her. Reaching the tree Haruka smiled as she picked up the box, and carefully lifted the lid of the box to reveal what was inside. It was a beautiful doll the looked just like Otoya. From the upwards curve of its lips, the sun kissed skin color, messy red hair, and when she tipped the box so that it was more upright she could see as its eyes opened they too matched what she knew so well. It was dressed in a familiar outfit, red pants offset by black boots, with a black military-esque jacket trimmed and decorated in gold.

Just as she was about to take the doll out to admire more the loud sound of a grandfather clock's bell rang out through the room startling her, and causing the box and doll to fall from her hands to the floor.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Her hands clutching over her heart Haruka took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, she had forgotten it was even in the room really. It had frightened her! Wasn't it too loud though? Even for how quiet the room was…

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Looking around Haruka tried to find the object that had startled her, not that finding it would allow her to stop it or turn it off. However it would ease her mind to at least know where it was.

 _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-_

As the bell continued to ring with strikes nine, ten, and eleven Haruka noticed that everything was getting so much larger around her! Or perhaps she was getting smaller? It was hard for the young woman to tell.

Haruka found the clock finally, looking up and up only to see that the president was there stopping it. Clearly the old clock should have stuck it's bell once more with it's hands just barely over the midnight hour. Curiously she took a step towards him, lips parting to ask why he was there holding the clock still.

She didn't get a chance to ask though because the silence that filled the room with the stopping of the clock was broken the tiny scratching sounds and the sound of many many feet. Quickly Haruka turned around to see who was the cause of that noise. It wasn't hard to find as there were suddenly mice everywhere! Coming out from under the furniture, under the door, through the fireplace. Though the more she looked she came to realize that they weren't simply mice but people in mouse costumes.

Her breath caught in her throat as Haruka backed up trying to get further and further away, only run into the pile of presents that was now like a mountain to her. The mice people didn't seem to notice her yet, and so Haruka stood very still as she watched them scurry about the room as if they were looking for something…

"Oh!" Only when several of the mice people surrounded the doll box that had fallen from her hands did Haruka remember the doll which had been inside. It was lying on it's side, and Haruka had thought the doll would have been lying on the floor but as far as she could see it was nowhere.

A tug on her arm caused a yelp to pass her lips as Haruka turned only to see a mouse person, with a rather suspicious resemblance to one Mikado Nagi, being the one pulling.

"Let go!" She freed her arm from the other's grasp, but the shout only drew the attention of more, and five other mouse people came to try and carry her away with them. Trying her best to fight back Haruka grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, a candy cane from the top of a present, and swung it blindly in their direction. She felt it hit one mouse person, and when Haruka looked she saw a mouse person on the ground that looked suspiciously similar to Kira which made her cringe and silently apologize for hurting him.

The blast of a horn made everyone stop, and look at what was going on. From the other side of the room a toy castle opened, and out stepped all of STARISH, save for Otoya, as well as Reiji and Ai all dressed like toy soldiers that marched out and into the room and began to fight against the mouse people.

She barely realized when one of them made it to where she. The fighting of her friends and the mouse people began, and Haruka herself was trying to keep the mouse people from pulling her away to goodness only knew where. Still it was a relief to see Ren there, even if he did look a little silly…

"Up you go Lady!" Ren lifted Haruka up by her waist upwards onto the first level of presents, and Haruka pulled herself up the rest of the way sighing in relief. Up here they wouldn't be able to reach as easily, or so she assumed since Ren had lifted her up there.

"Haruka!" The voice that called her name came from above, and so Haruka looked up to see Otoya up on top of the next present dressed exactly like the doll had been. "Come on!"Getting down he reached out his hands for her to take. Which she did of course, without hesitation, letting him pull her up a little higher to where he was.

Once she was up there with him Haruka didn't let him go yet, her hands gripping into his arms tightly. "Otoya, what is going on?! All of a sudden everything got huge, you all are dressed strangely, and some of those mice look like the HEAVENS group, and I think I took out Sumeragi-san with a candy cane!" She spoke quickly, rushing to get all the information out for him.

Otoya blinked in surprise, before freeing one of his arms so that he could pat her head a few times to try and calm her, "It's alright Haruka. Just wait here for a bit, alright?" Haruka frowned at that as she shook her head in reply to his question as she grabbed the arm he had freed from her grasp a moment ago. Stay here? Absolutely not!

"I want to help." Haruka glanced down at where the others were already fighting back the mice, before looking back at the red head and opening her mouth to insist on doing something. Those were her friends down there, and if they were in trouble she should be with them to help.

Otoya placed a finger against her lips before she could speak those thoughts tough, "I know, but right now I want Haruka to trust me." Giving a grin he asked, "Can you believe in me and wait here?"

When Otoya put it like that Haruka could hardly say no to be honest, her gaze drifting down from his face as she nodded her head. Haruka would believe.

"You can stop flirting now, Otoya!" She heard Tokiya call sounding mildly annoyed.

"Yes~ Coming~" Otoya replied with a cheeky grin, but he didn't leave without giving Haruka a kiss on the cheek before turning and looking down at how the others were doing. After a moment Otoya nodded, and jumped down from the boxes and into the fray below with a joking complaint, "Tokiyaaaa, that wasn't part of the script!"

"You were taking too long!" Tokiya continued to complain as he was being driven back by a mouse person until Otoya joined him.

"Do you two really have to do this now?!" Came the indignant shout from Syo who was across the floor in his own fight against several of the mouse people.

Haruka really couldn't help but giggle at the guys for a moment, that they would fight even in this sort of situation was really something else. They seemed to be winning though, striking down mouse person after mouse person. Though she saw at one point Reiji and Ai get taken away by the mouse people despite the other's best efforts, much to her horror.

There was a sound like thunder, or maybe it was things falling over? She wasn't sure but it caused Haruka to jump her hands clutching together over her heart. What was it now? The remaining mice people retreated from their fights, all heading to the center of the room where there was a much, much larger mouse dressed finely in a jeweled vest with a red cape and crown.

"Good! Goooooooooooooood!" Throwing his hands in the air, the Mouse King sounded an awful lot like Eiichi to Haruka as he spoke, "Come my brothers! We will win this once and for all!"

Her friends also regrouped, the seven of them remaining coming together around Otoya. She couldn't make out what they were saying really. Though she could only assume Tokiya said something vaguely rude since he got a light shove, and some head shakes. Then they must have come to a decision because she saw them clasp Otoya on the shoulder and everyone nodding.

Haruka's lips pursed as she moved closer to the edge of the box she was on to watch. Her heart was racing, uncomfortably, and she had to remind herself to breathe. It was so frustrating, just sitting there and only being able to watch and worry. She believed in them! She really, really did, but… But she didn't want anyone to get hurt, least of all them.

"Let's go guys!" Otoya's shout was given as he lifted his sword in the air, and the seven of her friends met the six mouse people and the Mouse King for another battle.

Waiting and believing was all well and good, but in the end he should have known better then to expect her to sit still for too long. So she slid herself down over the edge of the one box, and then the next so that she was back on the floor.

It was hard for Haruka to tell where to look with the flurry of movement everywhere, nor could she tell who was winning just by looking. If she had to guess it was a mostly even match, but the longer she watched the more it looked like the last six mice people were getting an advantage on her friends.

"Otoya!" He was having the hardest time against the Mouse King it seemed, and the others were too busy with their own fights to do anything even though some of them saw. Haruka was far away to help much, unless…

With her heart racing the young woman pulled off one of her slippers, holding it for a moment only to make sure of her aim before letting it fly. Watching as it hit the Mouse King on the head, stunning him long enough for Otoya to push him away. The king landed on the floor a good foot or two away and for a moment everyone stopped, and Haruka could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Then suddenly the mouse people gathered around the king, and took him away. Haruka sighed in relief before running over to the red head who was picking up the slipper she had thrown.

"Are you alright? No, you got hurt. Let me see." Haruka was fussing over him before he even turned around to see her. Her breath coming in small huffs every so often like she too had gotten a workout, and her eyes stinging a little with tears that she wasn't going to let fall. She looked to see if there was anything that she could tie around the cut to help it stop bleeding, the only real thing there being the ribbon on her nightgown.

So off it came with a quick tug as Otoya chuckled, "I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch."Still he let her tie the ribbon around his upper arm.

Haruka made a face at him, obviously not pleased with that statement, "It's not a scratch."

Once she was done he nodded, and held out her slipper, "You know… These things seems a little dangerous." Haruka blushed at the teasing, she wasn't sorry she had thrown it though. "Can I?"

It took Haruka a moment to realize what he was asking, but when she did she smiled through her blush, "Mmhm, thank you." Haruka picked up her foot so that he could get the slipper on easily, one hand on his shoulder to help keep her balance while Otoya knelt down for a moment to put the slipper on.

When he had it on her Otoya looked up, and gave a boyish grin that had Haruka's heart picking up speed for a different reason than before. "A perfect fit. Should we catch up with the others now?"

"Catch up…?" It was only then that Haruka realized it was only the two of them in the common room. When she looked around sure enough none of the others were there anymore. That much was concerning enough for her to start to wander away from Otoya. "But where did they go?"

He caught her hand before she got too far, "Tokiya probably took them ahead, come on I'll show you!" Tugging her back in his direction, Haruka followed with a smile and a nod as they went to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Obviously this is rather out of season to be posting in June since the Nutcracker is a CHristmas ballet but ah well~ This set was originally written and posted on Tumblr January 1st 2017 as a rather late Christmas present for my two dear friends and OtoHaru shipmates. ( they own my soul with this ship I'm not gonna lie )

I had decided to watch the Nutcracker Ballet in December and got the idea of doing this for them. So two weeks of watching 5 different versions of the Nutcracker ( four ballets each from a different country & the animated movie from the early 90's ) I came up with this. It's probably one of the most challenging things I've written in recent years, because I found it really really hard to translate the very visual and auditory wonder of this ballet into words. I feel like I hardly did it the justice it deserves, but at the same time it's a project I'm very proud of.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


	2. II

Haruka walked carefully forwards, unable to see anything around her being that her eyes were closed and covered by one of her hands. Her free hand was still being held onto by Otoya, and she could feel his other hand on her waist to help guide her to wherever they were going. It was so hard for her to act normal with him so close; she could feel he was right behind her, and when he spoke it was near her ear.

Ahh, her heart was going to explode at this rate!

Still whether he knew of her problem or not Otoya guided her perfectly through… well where ever they were. It was a little while ago that he had asked her to close her eyes, and then jokingly placed one of her hands over eyes telling her not to peek. From what she could hear Haruka would have guessed they were in a forest, but unable to see at the moment she just wasn't sure.

"Alright, stop here." Haruka stopped like she was told, wondering if they were there now. After all that would make sense with him telling her to stop, as well as feeling him let her go. "Go ahead and look now."

Lowering her hand, and opening her eyes, Haruka looked around. Hands coming together up by her lips as she gasped, her whole face lighting up at the sight of the snowy forest. "It's beautiful!" Leaving Otoya behind Haruka moved into the clearing to try and see everything all at once, because honestly she didn't know where to look first.

The snow clung to the trees perfectly, and covered the ground in a pristine blanket save for where her own footprints were. It looked like something out of a painting or a picture book to the young woman, and that was delightful for her. Flakes fell gently from the sky as well, adding to the blanket of snow that was already there. Experimentally she stuck out her tongue to try and catch one of the snowflakes. When she did Haruka recoiled a little, her hands coming up to her mouth again as her eyes went wide as she turned to where Otoya was standing and watching her. "It's sweet! Otoya! The snow, it's sweet like sugar!"

"Mmhm, it's pretty good." Was the reply that she heard from him as she turned her attention to the snow on the ground, completely missing his amusement and adoration as he watched her.

Holding the skirt of her nightgown out of the way Haruka kicked the snow a little bit as an experiment, and smiled watching the flakes fall back to the ground. It was powdery and fine, not wet feeling in the least, almost more like glitter than snow. Still looking down watched as she spun, and danced around laughing all the while as her kicking up the snow made seem like she was a trail of glitter in her wake.

Haruka stopped dancing around in the snow when she realized that her companion was still standing over by the trees just watching, turning to face him as she called, "Otoya, come and play as well!"

"Eeehh? But I like the view from here." His reply was given in a way that made Haruka wonder for a moment if he was teasing her, but mostly it made her pout.

The young woman huffed as she turned her back on him with her hands clasped behind her as she started walking away, dragging her feet and kicking up more snow like a sulking child. Haruka paused after a few steps though, and her lips curled into a mischievous smile as she seemed to remember that this was actually snow.

"Haruka?" She didn't respond to him, keeping her back turned, "Come on, don't pout!" It sounded like he was coming closer now, which was good for her since Haruka didn't think her idea would work if he was still so far away by the trees.

When she guessed that he would be close enough Haruka suddenly bent down, scooping up a handful of the snow from in front of her, pressing it together as she turned to face him again, and throwing the handful of snow at Otoya. His face colored in shock as it hit him square in the chest, the snow sticking partially to his top like extra glitter as the rest fell back to the ground. Haruka was covering her mouth and nose with her hands as she started to giggle. She had surprised him! He looked so shocked she couldn't help but laugh!

"Oh!" The surprised squeak came when she felt something hit against her shoulder. Looking at the now glittery part of her nightgown, and then back to a now grinning Otoya in her own surprise.

Soon they were throwing the snow at each other unapologetically; running about to be in and out of throwing range, and slowly start to look like they were being covered in sugar and glitter whenever they got hit with a handful of snow. This went on until they ended up standing in front of each other, each a little out of breath from the play and laughter.

"You're covered in it now!" Haruka declared with a grin as she brushed her hands against her dress, and reached up to brush the powdery glittery snow off of his jacket. Then her fingers slid through the, always surprisingly, silky strands of his red hair to shake it loose from there as well.

Otoya returned the favor with one of his own grins, brushing the snow off her dress and out of her hair, "So are you."

Slowly their hands retreated back from each other, and for a moment Haruka thought there might be something else that would happen ( like, perhaps, a kiss ) but the feeling was gone as soon as the temperature dropped, and there were sounds of the wind picking up.

"Ah, he's here. Haruka come on." Otoya grabbed her hand again taking her out of the clearing and back into the forest, positioning her to hide behind a tree with him.

"Who is here?" Haruka asked softly, looking up in time to see Otoya place a finger against his lips.

"The Winter Wizard." The redhead whispered, shifting to look out past the trees before pulling Haruka back against his chest when he saw her shiver. She had been fine until now, not cold or anything even though they had a snowball fight. His arms then wrapped around her in a hug, "Let's watch for a little bit, ok? I'll keep you warm."

Haruka's blush was back as she nodded, but she was certainly less cold with him holding her. As suggested they watched for a little bit; Haruka gasped, soon wondering why they were hiding, when she saw it was none other than Camus who came into the clearing. The snow in the clearing picked up, and began to twirl and swirl around him like a dance.

Otoya must have sensed her desire to go and say hello to the so called Winter Wizard, because for a moment his hold was tighter, making Haruka look up and back at him so see his head shake no. She gave him a confused look in return, but in the end sighed and went back to watching from where they were.

With a sweep of his cane the fine tiny flakes merged together into much, much larger ones, making her gasp in delight as they continued to twirl and dance about. It was enchanting, and beautiful to watch. Somehow the snow flakes never got in his way with their dance before they followed him like ducklings as he walked across the clearing.

Once Camus himself was gone, leaving only the last of the large snowflakes dancing away following his wake Haruka was released from the hug. This time she was the one who took Otoya's hand pulling him along as she went to follow after the dancing snowflakes, dancing along a little bit herself simply because she could. "Where are they going? Can't we follow?"

Otoya chuckled as he helped her spin around in time with the snowflakes, "He's probably heading to the Castle of Sweets. That's where we're meeting the others."

"The Castle of Sweets?" Haruka asked stopping her dance to look at him. Otoya nodded his head yes confirming that she had heard correctly, before pointing upwards a little bit, through a break in the trees that she hadn't noticed before.

"See it's there. That's where the Sugar Plum Fairy lives with her Cavalier." Haruka's gaze turned up to look, and sure enough there was a castle there in the distance that she hadn't noticed before. Everyone was waiting there? Otoya moved around to her other side so that he would be leading the way again, "Shall we go Haruka?"

Haruka looked back at him and nodded, "Mmhm! Let's go." With a grin he started to pull her along again. "Will Ichinose-san really be in a Castle of Sweets? Won't he get sick?"

Otoya just laughed at her question, "It's alright, he'll be fine!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here we have part two! In one of the versions of the ballet I watch they had a forest part that had not only the dance of the snowflakes but also a "scarier" part with bats as well. I really likes that they did that and it was a bit of a hard decision to not include it in my version here. However considering the light hearted feeling I was trying to go for I'm glad I chose to leave it out. instead I decided to have Camus make a cameo with the snowflakes, because I wondered "what would make the snow seem like it was dancing?"

I also kind of wanted someone to come and ruin that nice romantic mood that Otoya and Haruka had going on there after their snow ball fight haha.

Speaking of thinks I liked, one of my favorite parts of this project is actually back in the first part. Were you able to find where the boys broke the fourth wall? I asked this of my friends back when I first showed them and the couldn't tell right away! It's back where Otoya and Tokiya are arguing during the fight! _"You can stop flirting now Otoya!" "Tokiyaaaaa, that wasn't part of the script!"_ as well as Syo's _"Do you two really have to do this now?!"_ That part really made me laugh as I was doing it.

I hope you all enjoy reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


	3. III

The closer they got to the castle the more grand it began to look to the young woman, but when they reached the front gate Haruka realized fully how breathtaking it was. It didn't look like a castle made out of sweets like she had expected, in fact it didn't look like it was made out of sweets at all! The whole building seemed to be made out of ivory, and it had towers that soared up into the sky. It was capped with dusty pink roofs and silver trimmings, and the ivy that crawled up the sides of the walls looking like it was painted on in gold.

Otoya took her in through the large front gates either not noticing or ignoring the fact that she was starting to slow down, getting a little overwhelmed by the castle's appearance.

Being inside the castle only began to make her feel nervous as everything was decorated beautifully with gold, silver, and rich colors. Suits of armor stood in alcoves, beautiful tapestries depicting joyful scenes hung on the walls, velvet drapes in rich red hung parted over the windows. Even the people looked fine in their colorful outfits seemingly from all over the world. It was breathtaking, amazing, and wonderful, but...

Her gaze drifted down to what she was wearing, her white night dress hardly seemed appropriate in such a place as this.

"Well you sure took long enough getting here." The complaint made Haruka look up, and where she expected to see Tokiya there standing in front of a large ornate door was Ringo instead, dressed up in creme and gold like a mix between a prince and knight, who blinked and seemed surprised to see her.

"Sorry, sorry~ We're here now though!" Otoya replied managing to sound sheepish and cheerful at the same time as they came to a stop.

Ringo hummed, "Everyone's been waiting for you inside, but… Oto-kun you're not taking her in like this are you?"

Haruka blushed and looked down embarrassed when Otoya gave her a confused look, "Yeah? She looks fine."

There was a long suffering sigh, and when Haruka glanced up Ringo was pulling a hand away from his face before using it to separate her and Otoya's joined hands, and spinning Haruka around, "I'll be taking this princess, and you can go explain to Tokiya and the Fairy why you're so late!" There was a tone of finality that overrode the protesting noises that Otoya was making. "You can have her back later. Now shoo!"

With that Haruka was being marched away from Otoya and the door with Ringo shaking his head, "He thinks you look fine, but you probably think otherwise don't you Haru-chan? We'll get that fixed right away, don't you worry."

Haruka blinked, and smiled, picking up her pace to match the other a little better, "Thank you."

Ringo brought her to a rather large room letting her in with a flourish and the statement of, "The princess can choose whatever she'd like, of course." There were vanities along a wall, chairs and couches here and there in the room, dresses everywhere hanging from racks in all colors and styles, walls and walls of accessories to match it.

"Oh…" Haruka breathed as she froze in the doorway next to Ringo. It was all so overwhelming, she really didn't even know where to begin.

A sigh came from her side and there were hands on her shoulders that guided her over to one of the large ottomans, before Ringo had her sit down, "Alright, then we'll just do it this way. Stay right here."

Haruka only nodded in agreement, she wouldn't move an inch lest she get lost in this room alone. Satisfied with that Ringo disappeared amongst the dresses, occasionally Haruka hearing comments he would make about the choices. Then for a moment she saw him cross the room with something in his arms before he disappeared into the accessories. She leaned forward curiously, and then started to stand slowly as the overwhelming feeling of the room starting to wear off knowing that she didn't have to choose on her own.

"Don't get up!" He called making her jump, and smile sheepishly before sitting back and trying to wait patiently.

When he returned Haruka jumped to her feet, making room for him to put the dress and accessories down for her to see. Haruka's eyes grew wide seeing his choices, "This is lovely!"

"Perfect, you're wearing it."

"What? Ringo-san, I-"

"No objections." Ringo cut her off before lifting a hand, and snapping his fingers. The clothes and accessories disappeared from the ottoman, and reappeared on her making Haruka gasp.

The dress was that perfect shade of dusty rose pink, with a sleeveless bodice looked like it had been covered in flowers that flowed down partially onto the tulle skirt that reached just past her knees, and when she twisted to look behind her it flared out just a little bit. Her sippers had changed to white heels, and as she looked down she realized something was around her neck. Looking up she lifted a hand and felt her neck, realizing that there was a simple ribbon choker there, with a little charm hanging off the front that felt like a flower.

Ringo hummed, "We need to do something about your hair." Haruka blinked, and looked back at him just in time to catch the next snap of his fingers before all of a sudden she couldn't feel her hair brushing against the back of her neck, and it felt heavier than usual. Haruka lifted her hands to feel what had happened, only for the man to tutt disapprovingly, "A mirror Haru-chan, use a mirror."

Obediently she went to a vanity mirror, and inhaled deeply seeing what had happened. Her hair had been rolled up, and when she turned her head a little to see she caught the sparkling of jewels in it, but also saw pink and white rose buds, with a glimpse of green leaves in there as well, that seemed to go all the way across the back of her head. It wasn't just her hair that had been done, there was a little makeup as well on her face as well, and she could see earrings like little pink cherry blossoms that matched the charm on her choker.

She could hardly recognize the woman staring back at her in the mirror. Standing up she looked at Ringo who seemed to be waiting for her reaction. "Isn't it too much?"

"Never, now come along, you have a Prince waiting." Getting behind her Ringo pushed Haruka towards the door they had they had come in through.

"A prince?" She echoed a little confused by that.

Ringo nodded, "A prince." He repeated, but didn't really explain.

The doors swung open on their own, revealing a rather active ballroom full of people, that she was gently pushed into. Those people stopped when she came in, and Haruka inhaled holding onto that breath nervously as she clutched her dress. She could see all of her friends down there, even the ones who had been taken away by the mice people earlier that night, and there was also the full HEAVENS group, not looking like mice anymore, but normal people in colorful clothing. That helped settle her nerves a little bit, but still having all these eyes on her made Haruka freeze.

"Perfect! Now that the guest of honor is here we can really get started!" Haruka jumped at the voice which echoed across the hall, and looked across the room to see none other than her best friend there with a bright smile for her. She was dressed spectacularly in a dress that was the colors of champagne and gold with a tutu like skirt, and sparkling white jewels on the bodice and skirt, and atop her head sat a crown of gold and white. On her right was the ever grumpy looking Ranmaru in a knight's outfit, and on her left a shocked looking Otoya.

Tomocihka opened her arms like she wanted a hug from Haruka even though they were across the room. "Haruka, come join us!"

As if those words broke a spell over the room everyone started to move again, and Haruka smiled before starting to run down the staircase despite Ringo's call for her to slow down, and across the room to her friend. Stepping up onto a dais with a pair of thrones Haruka grabbed Tomo's hands as soon as she could reach them, "Tomo-chan! Tomo-chan you'll never believe what's happened!"

"Otoya told me, you did great Haruka! Oh, but look at you!" Tomochika gave Haruka a spin as if she wanted to see the whole outfit, making the young woman laugh, "You look even more like a Princess now!" Tomochika pulled her closer and turned her around so that she was behind Haruka, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, "This party is for you, you know; for making it here safely with Otoya. We invited sweets from all over the world to join us! Though," Haruka blinked at the pause and turned her gaze from the room to her friend in time to see Tomochika's mischievous cheshire smile, "I suppose right now you could call them sweethearts~"

"Hey!" Otoya's exclamation made her best friend laugh as she stood up fully, letting Haruka go.

"Sorry Otoya~!" She didn't seem sorry at all, but then again it was Tomo-chan. "But really dance and have fun tonight! This is a celebration after all~"

Otoya took Haruka's hand, pouting for a moment at Tomochika before starting to take her away, "We're going now!"

Haruka was still giggling at him a little as they descended onto the floor of the room from the dais they were on to join the others in the party.

-《 trust my dream 》-

The strike of a grandfather clock's bell was loud, and unexpected, making Haruka jump closer to Otoya with whom she had been dancing with as everyone turned to look in one direction, and the room seemed to freeze. In front of her Otoya sighed like he was disappointed, and he looked it as well when Haruka turned her questioning gaze to him.

He seemed to realize that, and smiled quickly for her, "It's time to get you back."

"Get me back?" Haruka was even more confused for a moment before she seemed to realize what he was talking about. "Right…" She sighed, feeling rather disappointed herself. Her gaze drifted down, and away from him. Haruka didn't want to leave this place. She didn't want to leave all the dancing and the laughter of everyone getting along in this wonderful dream like setting.

Her hand that was still holding onto Otoya's from their dance was brought up to his lips, allowing the redhead to place a kiss against her knuckles, "You'll see us again." He promised her.

A sigh passed the young woman's lips, she really didn't have much choice in the end did she? "How do I get back?"

With a smile, and gentle pull of her hand Otoya lead her in the direction of the hall's large main door. When the pushed it open it revealed her bedroom, much to Haruka's surprise. Otoya went in first, and then Haruka. She felt her princess like outfit disappear as she did; the pretty flowered pink dress changing back to her white nightgown, and her hair falling from its style the flowers and jewels gone.

"Ah, there's one more." Otoya's voice made her blink, and bring her gaze up from her dress to him as the redhead reached out, tugging at something on the back of her neck so that he could take it off, before showing her the white ribbon choker with the cherry blossom charm. Haruka had almost forgotten she was wearing it, "I guess it wanted to stay with you." He said with a chuckle before placing it on her desk.

Haruka stared at it for a moment, before she finally smiled. Leaning up a bit she placed a kiss on Otoya's cheek, "Thank you." It was for everything. The night had been a little scary at first, but then as always, like some sort of magic, he made everything alright just by being there with her.

Haruka went to her bed, and climbed in despite still not really wanting to. Once she was in bed and her blankets pulled over her Otoya reached out to pet her hair as he leaned down, Haruka's eyes closing as their faces drew closer, to place a chaste kiss, soft and sweet, on her lips.

"Good night Haruka."

Her eyes opened about half way to see him stand, before closing again as she murmured a sleepy, "Good night Otoya…"

As she slept the sound of the clock bell ringing out changed and Haruka's face scrunched up, the composer rolling over to her side and curling up slightly in protest of the jarring noise interrupting her sleep. It persisted though, and Haruka groaned softly as she let go of the plush toy her was holding onto in her sleep to sit off and silence the alarm on her phone.

Stretching came with another noise of protest, before her curious gaze travelled over to the shelf that her plush toys of the boys sat on, watching it for a moment before shaking her head.

"That was quite a dream."

With that Haruka got out of bed, going about to get ready for the day. In her preparation she never noticed the white ribbon with it's little cherry blossom charm lying on her desk...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here we have the final part. this was probably the hardest for me to write to be honest since it's the part with the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. That's the most iconic part of the entire ballet so I struggled to try and capture at least some of it in my writing. When it came to having the Sugar Plum Fairy I really couldn't think of anyone but Tomochika though!

Actually in the ballet that the took most of my inspiration from they have a part where sweets from around the world come and dance for Misha/Clara's amusement, and I had really, really wanted to do something with that! I had thought it would have been fun to bring the guys back and have them dance with her in different styles. In the end I had to not do that part since I just couldn't describe with words what I was thinking and had been seeing. It was quite a disappointment to me in the end.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this project as much as I enjoyed working on it, and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review as well!


End file.
